everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Fairyana Goode
Fairyana Goode is a 2015-introduced and all-around character. She is the daughter of the Six Good Fairy from Sleeping Beauty. Having a minor role doesn't sit well with this fairy, and so she's looking forward to flipping the script with a little magic of her own! She sides with the Rebels, as she would like to rewrite herself a bigger part in her story, or perhaps rewrite herself a new destiny entirely. Character Personality Fairyana is a fairy with a penchant for magic - and sass. A bit peeved over her minor role, Fairyana can't help but come off as a little snarky and sharp-tongued, even to her friends. She often times just says what it is on her mind, no matter what the situation might be and no matter whose feelings she might hurt. Because of this, some fairytales don't like being around her, and she even has a reputation of being a little bit "witchy" - Not that Fairyana cares what others think about her. She figures she's pretty content with who she is, so don't hexpect her to change anytime soon She can be a bit on the lazy side, especially since she's so used to having fairytales come to her asking for magical favors as though she were some kind of Fairy Godmother. Even though Fairyana does oblige, she might add in a little kick to the magic, which may or may not end up with her being sent to the Headmaster's office for "misconduct". In her humble opinion, she figures they deserve it. After all, she's not a Fairy Godmother, technically speaking, so it's really their fault for believing that in the first place Fairyana, despite popular belief, is actually very talented when it comes to magic. She's proud of what she can do, so it's a pet peeve of hers when others just write her off as someone who can gift them with good grades or enchant a pumpkin carriage for them - Fairyana knows she can do so much more with her magic, but no one seems to care about her as a person; They're just interested in what she can do for them instead. That's why whenever she starts to feel "used" Fairyana will not hesitate to lash out. All in all, it's normally just a better idea to stick to Fairyana's "good side" - If she has one, that is Appearance Fairyana is shorter than average due to her fairy heritage. She has long curly midnight blue hair with plum purple streaks. Her eyes are bright violet, and she wears lavender-ish lipstick. Her color scheme is midnight blue, dark purple, and lilac. She has semi-translucent lavender-to-midnight blue ombre colored fairy wings. She wears plenty of sparkles and glitter, along with fairy wing and star motifs Fairy Tale How the Story Goes At the christening of a king and queen's long-wished-for child, seven fairies are invited to be godmothers to the infant princess. The fairies attend the banquet at the palace and are seated. Laid before them is a golden casket containing gold jeweled utensils. Soon after, another fairy enters the palace and is seated without a golden casket. This eighth fairy is overlooked because she has been within a tower for many years and everyone thinks she's been either dead or enchanted. Six of the other seven fairies then offer their gifts of beauty, wit, grace, dance, song, and music to the infant princess. The eighth fairy is very angry that she has been overlooked and, as her gift to the princess, enchants the infant princess so that she will prick her hand on a spindle and die. One fairy, who hasn't yet given her gift, attempts to reverse the evil fairy's curse. However, she can only do so partially - instead of dying, the Princess will fall into a deep sleep for 100 years and be awakened by a kiss from a prince. The king forbids any sort of spinning all throughout the kingdom. Fifteen or sixteen years pass and one day, when the king and queen are away, the Princess wanders through the palace rooms and comes upon an old woman, spinning with her spindle. The princess, curious to try the unfamiliar task, asks the old woman if she can try the spinning wheel. The princess pricks her finger on the spindle and the inevitable curse is fulfilled. The old woman cries for help and attempts are made to revive the princess. The king attributes this to fate and has the Princess carried to the finest room in the palace and placed upon a bed of gold and silver embroidered fabric. The king and queen kiss their daughter goodbye and depart, proclaiming the entrance to be forbidden. The good fairy who altered the evil prophecy is summoned. Having great powers of foresight, the fairy sees that the Princess will awaken to distress when she finds herself alone, so the fairy puts everyone in the castle to sleep. The fairy also summons a forest of trees, brambles and thorns that spring up around the castle, shielding it from the outside world and preventing anyone from disturbing the Princess. A hundred years pass and a prince from another family spies the hidden castle during a hunting expedition. His attendants tell him differing stories regarding the castle until an old man recounts his father's words: within the castle lies a beautiful princess who is doomed to sleep for a hundred years until a king's son comes and awakens her. The prince then braves the tall trees, brambles and thorns which part at his approach, and enters the castle. He passes the sleeping castle folk and comes across the chamber where the Princess lies asleep on the bed. Struck by the radiant beauty before him, he falls on his knees before her. The enchantment comes to an end by a kiss and the princess awakens and converses with the prince for a long time. Meanwhile, the rest of the castle awakens and go about their business. The prince and princess walk to the hall of mirrors to dine and are later married by the chaplain in the castle chapel. How Does Fairyana Come Into It? Fairyana is the daughter of the Sixth Good Fairy who is meant to bless the next Sleeping Beauty with a special gift. It's the only role she plays in the story which, needless to say, doesn't sit well with her. Fairyana wants a much bigger part to play instead of just being mentioned once or twice Relationships Family Fairyana's mother is the Sixth Good Fairy who gifted the previous Sleeping Beauty with the gift of grace or maybe it was wit Fairyana can't remember. Fairyana learned everything she knows about magic from her Mother, who she considers to be one of the best fairies ever after. She's especially close to her mother because she doesn't have a father, and it is currently unknown who he is. It is this abandonment and uncertainty that makes Fairyana more bitter than she already is She doesn't have any siblings, but she does mention that she has an aunt or two, who is another one of the fairies who gifted the previous Sleeping Beauty with something in the story Friends Fairyana is apart of the cheerhexing squad, and so she mainly hangs around with them. She seems to get along well with Faybelle Thorn, even though Faybelle is meant to be the villain of her story one day. But they bond over their magic and their ideas of cheerhexing routines. Fairyana is also friends with Farrah Goodfairy, the daughter of a Fairy Godmother, although Fairyana likes to think that her magic is more interesting than Farrah's Pet In the Enchanted Forest Animal Calling lesson, Fairyana called a rainbow-winged dragonfly. She immediately grew fond of him, dubbing him Wish Romance Fairyana is pretty in-between in the romance spectrum. Some days she has a preference for Prince Charmings and other days she has a preference for Princess Charmings. Mostly, Fairyana is a "look, but don't touch" girl, as she definitely likes to see cute fairytales, but dislikes the idea of a committed relationship Outfits Trivia *Her birthday is August 1st *Even though she can't actually do dark magic, she still likes to threaten people with curses and hexes *She can't actually fly with her wings, but she can levitate with them Quotes TBA Notes *'Fairyana' is a pun on the word fairy and the name Ariana Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Fairies Category:Rebels Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Vintage poseur Category:Vintage's OCs Category:Vinnnn Category:Vin's OCs